I don't do favors
by sasus2saku
Summary: Sakura tem o hábito de fazer favores para todo mundo - inclusive pedidos bizarros de seus amigos. E é Sasuke que tem que lidar com esse maldito hábito da esposa!
1. Chapter 1

I don't do favors

_First_

- Não Ino, eu já disse que não! - A mulher com os cabelos rosados andava ocupadamente pelos corredores do hospital, seguida de uma loira que andava freneticamente atrás da amiga pedindo um favor que a rosada estava recusando pela centésima vez. A saia justa e o salto alto dificultavam o andar de Sakura, que estava com pressa, querendo se livrar o mais rápido da amiga. As diversas pastas e folhas que carregava dificultava sua visão. Mas, felizmente viu sua sala e adentrou o mais rápido possível.

A amiga ainda estava atrás dela e repetia diversos ' Por favor, blablablabla'. Que merda! Ela sabia que no final iria aceitar o absurdo que Ino, sua melhor amiga, estava lhe propondo.

Sakura sentou-se em sua cadeira e colocou as diversas pastas e folhas em sua mesa. Viu a amiga sentar-se na cadeira a frente. A rosada suspirou, sabia que Ino não ia aceitar a resposta negativa.

- Sakurinha, por favor! - A loira pedia. - É só duas semanas. Olha, eu até te pago!

- Ino, eu não quero dinheiro. - A rosada suspirou de novo. - Eu estou cheia de trabalho pra fazer, Ino. - Ela apontou para as pastas.

- Ah Sakura, eu também tô e eu vou largar. - A loira sorriu. - Por favor Sakura, raramente eu te peço uma coisa.. - Sakura interrompeu a amiga com uma tosse fingida. Ino olhou a amiga com desdém. - ..Você sabe que se isso não fosse importante pra mim, eu não te pediria.

" Ah droga! Ela está fazendo aquilo de novo! A carinha não, a carinha não..MERDA! Ela fez a carinha! Já aceitei! ¬¬ "

- Tudo bem Ino, tudo bem.. - Ela suspirou novamente. Ino deu pulinhos e gritinhos de alegria e abraçou Sakura.

- Obrigada Sakura. Muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada. Vou ficar te devendo!

- Vai mesmo.

- Então, mais tarde vou falar com Gaara. Ai, eu te amo amiga! Ah..E, não se preocupe amiga, Sasuke irá te ajudar.

- Aham, claro.. - Disse. - Sasuke está em missão Ino. Vai voltar só daqui a nove dias.

- Você conta? - A loira olhou para a amiga assustada. Quando os homens saíam em missões, eles demoravam mesmo! E Sakura ficava contando!

- É. Não tem muita coisa pra fazer naquela casa sem o Sasuke.

- HOHOH! E nós sabemos o que você quer fazer com o Sasuke, né? - Sakura gargalhou.

- Ino! Estamos no trabalho, não é hora de falar disso! - Sakura disse com ar de riso.

- Tudo bem. Mas, relaxa amiga. São só duas semanas, não é o fim do mundo! E, qualquer coisa, liga pra Hinata. Ela entende disso.

- Tudo bem. Agora vai Ino, vai se divertir muito com seu maridinho.

- Maridão, amiga! - Ino corrigiu, fazendo Sakura rir. A loira saiu deixando Sakura sozinha, trabalhando..

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

- Ai tem certeza Gaara? Eu achei que você mudaria de idéia, mas pelo jeito é cabeça dura igual Ino! - Gaara entrava e saía da casa de Sakura, pegando e colocando algumas coisas úteis para a rosada, que estava em pé, parada na porta, tentando mudar a cabeça de Gaara.

- Sakura, Sakura.. - Ele agora parou em frente a ela. - Você não é mais a mesma. Nunca teve medo de nada. - Ele continuou o que fazia.

- Mas Gaa-kun..

- Não, não vai me fazer mudar de idéia com sufixos, carinhas. - Instalou-se um silêncio. Sakura pegou a bolsa dela, porém.. - E não vai me subornar também.

- Arg! - Ela sentou-se no sofá emburrada.

O ruivo olhou a amiga. Riu. A pupila de Tsunade emburrada daquele jeito era de matar qualquer um. Uma mulher de 25 anos, casada, com a força e os conhecimentos médicos da quinta Hokage emburrada. Parecia uma criancinha.

Gaara e Sakura se aproximaram ao fato do ruivo querer pedir Ino em casamento. A rosada ajudou-o da melhor maneira possível. Até hoje agradecia a amiga, Ino era tudo pra ele.

Mas Sakura não pareceu amadurecer muito depois do casamento com Sasuke Uchiha. Não, assim que Sasuke disse sim ela desmaiou! Pensava que isso fosse acontecer com Hinata..mas..ah é, aconteceu também!

Mas Hinata desmaiou o casamento inteiro praticamente. A morena havia desmaiado assim que avistou Naruto no altar, Gaara e Neji que tiveram que carregar ela pro altar - ainda desmaiada.

Naruto, agora Hokage de Konoha. Tinha muito respeito por ele. Porém, o loiro era um idiota. Ainda não sabia como ele conseguia cuidar de 7 filhos e ainda esposa, e sendo Hokage! Ainda assim, ele era o tipo de pai e marido sempre presente, tinha que admitir.

E sentia até inveja, porque era exatamente o contrário que estava acontecendo com Gaara. O Kazekage conseguiu amenizar os trabalhos em Suna, porém não foi suficiente para ter de cuidar de uma esposa e uma filha em Konoha. Ele e sua família vivia em Konoha, mas teriam que se mudar para Suna logo. E por causa disso, da falta de tempo, ele e Ino estavam sempre discutindo. Então propôs a esposa para que encontrasse alguém para tomar conta da criança e fossem passar uma segunda lua-de-mel em Suna. E a esposa encontrou, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Sakura Haruno.

- Sakura, não vai ser tão difícil. Qualquer coisa, ligue pra Hinata. Essa concerteza entende de crianças.

- É, com a penca dela e do Naruto. - Gaara deu um beijo na testa de Sakura, se despediram.

Ino entrou com a pequena Hiroko em seu colo, enrolada em alguns panos. Sakura foi até ela e ficou só observando a criança.

- Ai Ino, ela é linda. - Sakura disse encantada. - Dá vontade de ficar olhando ela o dia inteiro.

- Você vai ter tempo pra isso, Sakura. - Colocou a criança no colo de Sakura. - Agora, eu tenho que ir amiga. Não se preocupe, eu coloquei tudo que irá precisar na bolsa. Leite, fralda, bico, brinquedos..Tem até alguns filmes 'educativos' que Temari deu, alguns livrinhos e tem O Shika. - A olhei, interrogando-a em pensamentos. Parece que Ino os adivinhou. - Shika é o ursinho dela. Shikamaru quem deu.. - Ino revirou os olhos ao se lembrar da figura do amigo que reecontraria em Suna, já que ele passava uma temporada lá com sua mulher, Temari.

- Tá. Ino, eu não sei se eu sei cuidar de uma criança, então.. - Ino ia andando em direção a saída enquanto Sakura tagarelava.

- Sakura! Eu já disse : qualquer coisa, liga pra Hina. Eu avisei ela que você poderia ligar. - Continuou numa voz mais baixa. - E ligue, eu apostei com Gaara que você não duraria 24 horas. - Sakura a olhou mortalmente. - Tchau Sakura, tchau minha pequetuxa! - Ino beijou a cabeça da filha, que acordou com o ato. - IH! Já vou, tchau! - Ino saiu correndo da casa, entrando no carro. Sakura põde escutar perfeitamente os berros da loira assim que entrou no carro : ' CORRE GAARA! CORRE GAARA! '. Lembraria desse momento pra sempre. O dia em que ela abandonou Hiroko em seus braços. Sorriu malvadamente. Iria chantagear a amiga para não contar para Hiroko o que sua mãe fez quando ela era pequena.

Rapidamente Sakura se lembrou que estava segurando um bebê. O olhou. A pequena Hiroko abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Ela tinha os olhos e as feições do pai, mas o cabelo era da mãe. Sorriu. Talvez ela fosse como o pai, quietinha e não daria tanto trabalho.

Mas foi questão de segundos, quando o bebê olhou para Sakura e começou a chorar. A garota arregalou os olhos, não sabendo o que fazer.

- " Merda! Concerteza é igual aquela porca! Escandalosa e dramática! Por que ela tá chorando? " - Sakura pensava e choramingava enquanto tinha o bebê no seu colo.

- Ai droga! Espera aí fofa! - Ela colocou Hiroko deitada no sofá. Foi até a bolsa e retirou tudo. - Muito bem, está com fome? Sede? Talvez queira um banho? - A menina ainda chorava. - Você fez cocô? Quer o Shika? - A garotinha parou por segundos, Sakura procurou o Shika na bolsa enquanto a menina voltava a chorar. Achou um ursinho agarrado a um travesseiro, dormindo. " É a cara do Shikamaru ¬¬ " Pensou enquanto olhava o urso. - Aqui! Olha só quem eu achei..É o SHIKA! - Balançou o ursinho para a garotinha e esta, agora, ria. Sakura ficou satisfeita.

Mas, mais alguns segundos se passaram e a garotinha não ria mais das palhaçadas de Sakura. Hiroko fazia uma careta de choro, enquanto Sakura murmurava uns ' Não, não, não! Por favor, não! '

Tarde demais. Hiroko já chorava de novo! E o Shika já não ajudava!

Pegou Hiroko no colo enquanto a balançava freneticamente. Arrumava uma mamadeira conforme seguia as instruções no rótulo.

Praparou rapidamente. Quando estava saindo da cozinha, sua saia agarrou no fogão ( aquela porta do forno, então.. ). Sakura não tinha como tirá-la de lá, pois tinha um bebê no colo. Ficou puxando, mas a saia ainda estava presa e o neném chorava mais alto. Sakura já estava sentindo a dor de cabeça que estava por vir. Irritada, deu um puxão com seu corpo mesmo e ouviu o barulho de sua saia rasgando e caindo.

- Droga! Minha saia favorita! - Reclamava enquanto ia em direção a sala, finalmente.

Chegou de frente à escada da sala, que levava até seu quarto. Teria que colocar uma roupa, já que sua saia favorita fora rasgada e jazia no chão da cozinha. Mas o bebê estava lhe dando os nervos com seus choros e gritos agudos. Sakura ofereceu ao bebê a mamadeira, mas a criança a tampou no chão.

- Hiroko! Você é uma menina muito má! - Quando Sakura foi abaixar para pegar a mamadeira, ouviu um destrancar de chave e o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Ainda estava abaixada. Curiosa, olhou por debaixo de suas pernas e se surpreendeu.

O homem ali parado em frente a porta, entortou a cabeça de lado, afim de entender o que estava realmente acontecendo ali.

- Sakura? - Ela levantou constrangida com a mamadeira na mão e um bebê no colo, que agora ria. O moreno estava cada vez mais assustado. - O quê- Ele foi interrompido por Sakura.

- Oi Sasuke. O que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntava timidamente. Estava assim pelo fato de estar de calcinha e uma criança em seu colo. O que Sasuke estaria pensando? Que ela era pedófila?

- Eu sei. Eu disse que ia estar aqui daqui a alguns dias-

- 9 dias.

- Você conta?

- É. É que eu me sinto tão sozinha sem você aqui. - Ela viu a expressão dele suavizar. Sorriu. - Eu senti sua falta Sasuke-kun!

O sufixo no seu nome pronunciado por ela era infinitamente melhor, ele tinha que admitir. Mas, o que diabos Sakura estava fazendo com aquela criança?

- Sakura..e a criança?

- Ah! - Olhou para a criança que agora puxava seu cabelo, aquilo estava doendo. - É..Ino me pediu para cuidar de Hiroko, enquanto ela e Gaara viajam. Eu..não sabia que ia voltar hoje, então..

- Não, tudo bem. Mas.. - Olhou a esposa. - Você sabe o que está fazendo?

- Ai, Sasuke-kun você precisa me ajudar. - Ele temia que a esposa pedisse isso. No que ele ajudaria? Não sabia de nada de crianças! - Hiroko não parava de chorar até..você chegar. A mamadeira está pronta mas ela não quer. E..será que pode cuidar dela um minutinho, eu preciso..colocar uma roupa. - A rosada disse constrangida por estar só com a calcinha verde-limão cheia de melancias desenhadas.

- Tá, claro. - Sasuke disse olhando abobadamente para a esposa. Estava realmente cômico aquela cena. A rosada se aproximou do moreno, colocando Hiroko em seu colo com os protestos do marido. - Sakura, eu não.. - Ele foi interrompido por um beijo da mulher.

- Sentiu minha falta, Sasuke-kun? - Ele sorriu.

- Claro. - A beijou. E o beijo foi ficando ardente, selvagem.

- Sasuke..a criança.. - Sakura dizia nos intervalos dos beijos de Sasuke, que já estava passando dos limites.

- Ela não vai se lembrar de nada disso.

- Vamos fazer Hiroko durmir e depois.. - Ela dizia acariciando o rosto do marido. - Depois você sabe o que acontece. - Viu ele dar _aquele_ sorriso e saiu para se trocar.

Tsuzuku..


	2. Second

I don't do favors

_Second_

Sakura balançava Hiroko no colo calmamente, a garotinha em seus braços estava quase durmindo. Sakura olhava para o marido que tentava montar o tal berço que Gaara tinha deixado na casa.

- Gaara sabia que você ia ficar sozinha em casa e nem pra montar o berço!

- Agora não é hora de reclamar Sasuke-kun. E fale mais baixo, Hiroko está quase durmindo.. - Sakura falava encantada enquanto a olhava. A menina era tão inocente assim.

Mas tudo..a paz, a inocência, o sono.. tudo parou quando o barulho da campainha foi escutado.

Novamente..o choro!

- AAAAAAAAH, EU VOU MATAR QUEM APERTOU ESSA CAMPAINHA! - Sakura gritava com muita raiva. Seus olhos saíam faíscas. Sasuke, preocupado com o bebê, o pegou antes que Sakura o tampasse longe.

A mulher desceu correndo as escadas, indo atender a maldita porta. E Sasuke vinha atrás com o bebê, sempre chorando.

Sakura abriu a porta furiosamente.

- O QUE É?

O homem à sua porta limpou 'discretamente' o cuspe que Sakura tinha jogado enquanto gritava.

- Oi Sakura! - Ele entrou na casa, animado. Deixando Sakura pé da vida com a intimidade. - Oi Sasuke!

- Kiba! Tire esse cachorro da minha casa! Tem um bebê aqui e não sei se ele tem alergia ou coisa do tipo! - Sakura bravejava com o homem que nem a dava ouvidos. Kiba se aproximou do bebê, que estava no colo de Sasuke.

- Mas com- Ele próprio se interrompeu na frase, tentando entender o que se passava ali. - Semana passada vocês não tinham filhos! Roubaram isso de alguém? Eu estou falando sério, eu posso denunciar vocês! Que vergonha Uchiha! - Se virou para Sasuke. - Não presta nem pra fazer um filho com sua mulher! Roubando cara! - Kiba não acreditava no que se passava ali. Aliás, os Uchihas presentes não acreditavam que Kiba estava falando aquele monte de bobagens.

- Se você falar mais algo do tipo, eu te mato! - Sasuke esbravejou.

- Kiba, a gente só tá tomando conta do filho dos ' Sabaku's Yamanaka's ', porque eles foram viajar. Passar outra lua-de-mel para ser mais exata.

- É, alguém que não tem potência é o Gaara, que não consegue nem satisfazer a mulher. - Sasuke fez a piada, recebendo gargalhadas de Kiba e reclamações da esposa.

- O que não é o seu caso, né Sasuke? Olhe só sua mulher.. - Ele olhou pra Sakura maliciosamente. - Essa tem saúde! - Disse enquanto agarrava a cintura dela. Sakura mostrava um olhar espantado, mas ao mesmo tempo furioso.

- Larga a Sakura, cara! - Sasuke disse. Ver Kiba agarrando sua mulher lhe dava aos nervos! Aliás, qualquer um que engraçava para o lado de Sakura lhe dava aos nervos! Só não vôou no pescoço de Kiba porque estava com o bebê. - Quer dizer logo pra que veio aqui? - Kiba acabou com o humor do Uchiha. Ele agora estava irritado.

- Err...eu preciso de um favor de vocês. - Kiba dizia.

- O que? - Sakura perguntou curiosa. Kiba lhe pedindo favores?

- Bom, é que eu e Shino, você sabe, dois solteirões como nós estamos precisando de umas gatinhas. - Ele hesitava, procurando a reação dos Uchihas, que agora estavam impacientes.

- Vocês são gays? - Sasuke interrompeu com a pergunta retórica.

- Ah que isso cara! Esse cara tá pedindo! - Kiba arregassava as mangas, furioso com a insinação de Sasuke. Este tinha um sorriso de canto de deboche, o que provocava mais ainda moreno. Sakura acalmou a situação, detendo Kiba.

- Ah, eu sempre quis saber. Estão sempre...juntos, nos lugares.

- Somos amigos. E todo lugar que estamos 'juntos', você está 'junto' com o Naruto. - Sasuke fechou a cara. Aquilo não era verdade! - Me diga uma coisa que sempre quis saber.. Quem é o 'ela'? Você ou o Naruto?

- Ah cara! - Sasuke também avançou, mas parou ao notar o olhar de Sakura ao mesmo tempo furioso e desesperado. Sasuke tinha esquecido que estava com uma criança no colo. - Segure o bebê, Sakura.

- Sem chance. Você vai brigar com o Kiba se eu segurar.

- Vou mesmo.

- QUEREM DEIXAR EU TERMINAR? - Kiba berrou, impaciente. Estava perdendo tempo com esses deliquentes! - Céus, vocês são sempre assim? - Perguntou descrente ao casal. Os Uchihas ficaram quietos. Kiba limpou a garganta, dando continuidade ao que falava antes de ser interrompido por Sasuke. - Tsunade nos deu férias, e eu e Shino tivemos a idéia de passar essas férias em outro lugar..Já que aqui não tem muitas gatinhas como a Sakura. - Ele olhou para a rosada novamente, que tinha um sorriso satisfeito e vitorioso no rosto. Ele olhou o Uchiha a sua frente e teve que completar a frase dita por causa do olhar mortal que o moreno lhe dava. - ..Porque não estão solteiras! HAHA!

- Aonde, exatamente, quer chegar, Kiba? - Sakura perguntou. Provavelmente para cortar o clima desconfortável que se instalou entre Kiba e Sasuke na sala.

- Tá. - Pegou fôlego e falou : - Tomem conta do Akamaru pra mim?

- NÃO! - A mulher se assustou com o berro do Sasuke. Com o berro, o bebê começou a chorar novamente. Os Uchihas praguejaram novamente. Nem tinham percebido que o bebê havia parado de chorar! Certamente por causa do puguento ( e não estou falando de Akamaru. ) que os incomodava. Sasuke subiu escada acima com o bebê.

Na sala, só ficaram Sakura e Kiba. E Sakura sabia o que aconteceria...

- Vamos Sakura, por favor!

- Ai Kiba, você não tem mais ninguém pra pedir? A Hina- O moreno nem à esperou terminar de falar.

- Eles tem muitas crianças, não tem como darem atenção para Akamaru!

- Neji e Tenten?

- Tenten está grávida. Neji não deixa nem uma mosca chegar perto dela. - Sakura se assustou com a notícia. - Só podem falar com o casal quem tem hora marcada. - Kiba revirou os olhos. Sakura espantou-se. - Fui lá, mas só posso ser recebido no dia 31 de fevereiro. - Sakura assustou-se ainda mais.

- Kiba, 31 de fevereir- Interrompida novamente.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Tá longe.. - A rosada estava espantada! O amigo não se ligara que 31 de fevereiro não existe? Putz!

- Tá, talvez Chouji?

- A mãe dele disse que ele está no quarto a 15 dias comendo as novas batatinhas. Acho que tem temperos diferentes, algo assim. - A rosada ia se assustando cada vez mais. Seus amigos eram o quê? Um bando de loucos? Concerteza!

- Lee?

- Está histérico! Não lembro por que mas acho que correu a notícia de que Sasuke estava em missão e demoraria a voltar. Lee disse que ia passar aqui na sua casa. - Sakura suspirou. - E disse também que ia ficar te espiando. - Sakura arregalou os olhos. - É, se assuste mesmo. Esse cara é tarado! Acho que ele vai ficar te olhando tomar banho, trocar de roupa, coisas assim.. - Sakura estava de queixo caído.

- Arg! Depois eu converso com o Lee! Mas..e Temari?

- O 'casal 20' está em noites de núpcias até hoje! Se você passar em frente a casa deles, você escuta! - Sakura assustava-se. - Quem diria..O Shikamaru não é assim tão preguiçoso. - Kiba riu, enquanto Sakura estava até agora com os olhos esbugalhados. Seus amigos precisam de psicólogos urgentemente!

A garota suspirou cansada, o que fez Kiba olhar pra ela esperançoso.

- Então vai ficar?

- Ai Kiba, eu não sei. O Sasuke disse que não e você tem que ver com ele. Eu não me importo mas o Sasuke é o Sasuke e..e..e.. - Ela parou de falar quando viu Kiba fazer, sim, fazer aquela.. MALDITA CARINHA! - ARG!

E era isso que ela sabia que ia acontecer..

Ela sabia que, de um jeito ou de outro, iria atender aos caprichos de Kiba, ou de qualquer outra pessoa, pelo simples fato dela ser Sakura Haruno, a pessoa que não suporta a _carinha_.

- Tá Kiba. - Ela disse num suspiro.

- IHUUL! - O moreno festejou. Deu um beijo na bochecha da mulher, que ria de sua felicidade. - Olha, cuida direitinho do Akamaru hein? Ah, mas o que estou dizendo? Você é uma médica, ninguém melhor pra cuidar de uma coisa do que você! - A rosada riu novamente. - Akamaru. - Akamaru soltou um latido. - ..Seja bonzinho com a tia Sakura. Enquanto ao tio Sasuke.. - Se aproximou de Akamaru, falando mais baixo. - Você pode morder de vez em quando. - Akamaru soltou mais latidos. Kiba sorriu e afagou a cabeça do cachorro. - Bom, então até mais Sakura. Tchau Akamaru. - Despediu da mulher e soltou algumas lágrimas ao deixar o cachorro mas foi embora, ( porque a Sakura o empurrou para fora e fechou a porta na cara dele. )

Sakura suspirou.

- É Akamaru, talvez a 'tia' aqui não sobreviva hoje. - Afagou a cabeça de Akamaru, já pensando na discussão que teria com o marido. - Bom, vamos de encontro com a morte, Sakura! - Falou pra si mesma enquanto subia a escada.

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

Chegou até o quarto improvisado de Hiroko. Se surpreendeu ao ver que o berço estava montado e o bebê estava durmindo tranquilamente no colo de Sasuke que também durmia sentado numa poltrona. Sakura sorriu encantada.

Poderia ficar observando aquilo a noite inteira, mas teve pena de seu marido. Ele deveria estar bem desconfortável ali.

Beijou a testa de Sasuke, enquanto falava :

- Amor.. - Sem sinal. - Amor, acorde. - O balançou um pouco e recebeu um 'Uhn?' bem preguiçoso de resposta. - Amor, vai pra cama. - Sasuke se acomodou um pouco, já sentindo fortes dores na coluna. Céus, tinha durmido quanto tempo ali?

- Ai, quantas horas? - Dizia com a voz embargada por causa do sono.

- Quase 20:00h. Mas você está cansado. Vamos colocar Hiroko na cama pra você durmir. - Sasuke assentiu.

Ele levantou com a pequena Hiroko no colo e esperou até que sua mulher ajeitasse o berço para colocá-la. Sakura ficou a olhando abobadamente durmir. Sasuke agarrou sua esposa e a beijou.

- Ai, Sasuke - Dizia, ofegante, enquanto o marido beijava seu pescoço. - Não estava com sono?

- Não mais. - Sono numa hora daquela? Estava mais é com saudade da mulher. Do seu cheiro, seu toque, seu corpo, seu gosto. Trocavam beijos e carícias ardentes. Ficaram um tempo com as ardências (?) até Sasuke interrompê-las.

Pegou Sakura no colo e saiu carregando-a pela casa afora. Mais especificamente, para o quarto.

- Sasuke, o que está fazendo? - A mulher falava nos intervalos de beijos e carícias ardentes de seu marido.

- Vamos fazer amor agora. - Sakura riu.

Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto com Sakura em seu colo rindo. Ambos estavam rindo. Mas quando olhou pra frente ficou estático, e, assustado deixou a esposa cair no chão.

A mulher reclamou mas viu o olhar sério do marido. Olhou curiosa pra cama e viu..

...Akamaru revirando a coxa da cama, latindo e abanando o rabo afim de brincar.

- Sakura.. - Sasuke a chamou, contendo a paciência.

- Não grite, porque se gritar acordará o bebê. :P

- Eu pedi para não aceitar ficar com Akamaru! - Sasuke não gritou, mas subiu umas oitavas a mais.

- Você berrou, na verdade.

- E mesmo assim você aceitou! Falo grego por acaso?

- Desculpe Sasuke-kun. - Ela encheu Sasuke de beijos enquanto pedia diversas vezes desculpas.

- " Agora eu sou 'Sasuke-kun', me enche de beijinhos..O pior é que eu caio na dela! Mulher irritante! "

- Vamos Sasuke-kun, não faça essa cara pra mim. Kiba disse que não tinha com quem deixar e eu fiquei com pena.

- Fez isso porque ele te bajulou quando chegou.

- Mentira!

- Tá bom Sakura. Não vamos discutir sobre nada disso. Mas eu quero esse puguento bem longe da gente!

- Ai, eu juro que você nem vai saber que ele tá aqui. Mas..será que nós podemos.. - Sasuke não a deixou terminar. Sorriu de canto e voltou a beijá-la ardentemente.

Depois de Sasuke expulsar Akamaru de sua cama e prendê-lo em algum canto da casa, voltou ao quarto onde sua esposa o esperava, sentada na cama com um sorriso malicioso e com uma de suas lingeries provocantes.

Sasuke deu aquele sorriso de canto ao ver a mulher e se aproximou dela, a deitou na cama enquanto murmurava coisinhas muito particulares no ouvido dela e esta ria. Aí...Bem, vocês sabem o que rolou..


End file.
